Love in a Bubble by Gabby1017
by Words of Love for Meli
Summary: Edward and Bella have a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.
1. Chapter 1

**Love In a Bubble**

 **They had an instant attraction before it all turned to black**.

Intro: A back and forth from Bella and Edward.

 **BPOV**

I never oversleep and I hate to rush.

My shower seems to take forever and I didn't dry off well enough, so now my pants cling to my legs and my T -shirt is tight around my middle but my boobs look good. I grab my cell and keys off the kitchen counter with one hand and brush my hair with the other, looking like an animated character on speed.

 **EPOV**

My brother, Emmett, calls to inform me that Rose is in labor. The pregnancy is a miracle. The doctors feel she is at risk. We're all on edge.

I have to get to the hospital.

 **BPOV**

I stop for a quick coffee and head for the highway, which may get me to work on time.

I can only hope.

 **EPOV**

My cell rings, as I get on the ramp.

"Yeah, Emmett? How is she?"

"Hanging in there, man. Will you be here soon? I need you, Edward."

He sounds so desperate and afraid.

"Hey, I'm on my way. I should be there in ten minutes."

"Thanks, man. Love you, Bro."

"Love you, too."

 **BPOV**

I juggle my coffee and the steering wheel. One sip of my caffeine fix warms my nerves. Shaking my head, I am so upset with myself for not buying a new alarm clock. I know I procrastinate. I know I am always busy. But there shouldn't be any excuses. This should be a lesson. I scold myself, inwardly berating my habitual carelessness.

 **EPOV**

The off ramp is a mile away. I look to my right and see an antiquated, dinosaur of a Chevy truck. What catches my eye is the cute, little brunette driver.

 **BROV**

A silver flash comes right next to me on my left. But the wild flame of his bronze hair ignites his perfect profile. And from the corner of my eye, I see something ... coming.

 **EPOV**

I smile. She frowns and points. It's too bad I can't get her number. She waves for me to look. As I turn my head, it's too late. The impact jolts my car to the right. Wheels screech, as I brake.

 **BPOV**

Oh my God, where did that car come from? I watch his car swerve out of control right into me.

 **EPOV**

I try to avoid her truck, but I crash heavily into the driver's side. We both drag down the interstate, sparks fly, until we reach the bridge. Her truck slides down the embankment, saving my car from the fall. There is another impact ... an explosion ...

I fade to black.

 **Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella have a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

 **Chapter One:**

 **EPOV**

I hear whispering voices surrounding me.

"Esme, it looks as though his eye movement is fluttering. He's coming to."

"He looks so pale, Carlisle."

"Edward. Son, can you hear me? It's Dad."

"Edward, dear. It's Mom. Please, open your eyes."

They sound so worried.

I want to open my eyes. My lids feel as though they are glued together.

"Look, he's licking his lips!"

"Yes, he's coming around, Esme."

There's a flash of light, horns blare, tires screech and that horrible sound of her truck barreling down the embankment. And I shout, "Noooooooo!"

I sit up in bed and open my eyes, panting heavily. My parents grab me around the shoulders. The room is dark with only a small overhead light on behind me. I intake in my mother's perfume as I lean my head on her shoulder. My father gently rubs my back, whispering soothing words.

Mom sits on the bed stroking my hair and holding me close, but carefully. "It's all right, Edward. You are in the hospital. We're here." She continues.

I look up at my father. "There was an accident."

"Yes, Edward," he says. "You have a broken leg, some scratches, contusions and a rather nice bump on your head."

"I feel a little fuzzy," I rasp out.

"You were in surgery for over an hour, son. The doctors set your leg. With lots of rest, and a little PT, you'll be fine," he reassures me.

"The other driver?" I ask.

"Dead," he says with malice.

I furrow my brow. "She's dead?" I clutch my chest from the squeezing pain; I skip a breath and tear at my hospital gown.

"Drunk driver went right into you from the opposite lane, as you hit another car. Two other cars smashed into the perpetrator and he went up in flames." He shakes his head.

"But the girl? The one in the truck. She tried to warm me. Her truck went off the embankment. It was her truck that kept me from going over," I rant.

My mother soothes, "Edward, we will find out about her. Please, try to remain calm."

"Dad?" I plead.

"If you calm down, I will ask the desk," he points and exits the room.

"Mom, before I was hit, I saw this girl driving next to me. I guess she saw the other driver coming because she tried to warn me. I didn't have time to react. Once I was hit, I went into her." I sigh.

"Oh, Edward, how horrible," she cries.

"Mom, her truck saved me. I would have gone over that embankment, too. I don't know what happened, but her truck ..." I trail off.

"Your father will find out." She smiles and pats my hand.

The door opens and a tearful Emmett walks into the room very slowly. His wrinkled shirt hangs loosely out of his jeans. There are rings under his bloodshot,

tired eyes.

I look up at him. "Hey man, I'm sorry about all of this. How's Rose?"

Emmett takes all of two steps and he is at my bedside. Tears roll down his face, as he sniffs and wipes with his arm. "Man, she's good." He tries to control his quivering voice, "You scared us. Well, me."

With a little chuckle, he reaches over to pat my back. "You're a cat, Edward. I swear you have fucking nine lives."

"Emmett!" Mom scolds.

"Sorry." He clears his throat.

"Well, you have a niece. She's beautiful like Rose. Blond fuzz on her head. And, hey, my dimples." He hands me his phone. "I got a few pictures so you could see her."

I look at the photos. "She's a beauty, Em. Like I said, I'm sorry I wasn't here for you."

"Christ, Edward, you were in an accident. You didn't plan this. Mom and Dad were with me." He sits on a chair near the bed, running a hand over his eyes.

"So, what did you name her?" I ask.

"Catherine Anne. Rose wanted something simple and not a flower," he harrumphs.

Dad walks back into the room with his head down. He looks at me with worried eyes.

"Edward, the girl, she's still in surgery."

"What did they say about her?" I sit up, watching my father's reaction.

"Since she was brought in she hasn't regained consciousness. I'm afraid she has swelling ...the brain. I don't know the severity. I can talk with the surgeon, once he's out," Dad moans. "The impact was overwhelming for her truck, ripped her seat belt and she was thrown from the cab."

Mom watches Dad carefully. "Carlisle, what else?

"Ah, Esme." He pauses and pinches the bridge of his nose. "It's Charlie's daughter."

He sadly looks at Mom and takes her hand in his.

"Charlie Swan?" She places her other hand over her mouth. "Is he here?"

"He's on the way."

"You know her?" I barely get out.

Dad answers, "We know of her, son. She's the Chief of Police's daughter."

Emmett stands. "Yeah, the Chief's a great guy. Sorry about his daughter. Ah, look, I gotta get back to Rose. But I'll check on you later."

"I'll be over in a little while, Emmett." Mom smiles up at him.

I look up at Emmett. "Hey congratulation, man. Tell Rose I'll see her soon."

He nods, "Yeah, right. Check with you later. I'm glad you're all right, Edward." He leaves the room.

Dad sits in the chair near Mom. "Charlie and I have gone fishing."

Mom holds back a giggle. "Twice. They went twice." She clears her throat. "Oh, I shouldn't laugh. But, yes, your father brought home an old boot and a tree branch."

Dad confesses, "I brought home a huge salmon once."

"Yes, dear, the salmon that fed the town," Mom jokes.

Dad tries to convince me, "Edward, it was a huge fish. Your mother is making fun of me."

It all goes over my head. I have but one thought. "I didn't know he had a daughter. What did they say about her?" I sit up, watching my father's reaction.

Mom interjects, "You wouldn't know her, dear. She's a few years younger than you."

"Isabella. Well, Bella, she likes to be called. She came to live with Charlie while you were away at college. Once she graduated from high school, she went off to Seattle. Before all that, she lived with her mother. Funny, you two never met." Dad shakes his head.

"Didn't you tell me she was opening a bookstore near Edward's store?" Mom adds.

"Yes, she is." Dad sighs.

I try to get comfortable in bed, shifting the cast on my leg. "The store two doors down from me?"

Dad leans forward. "Yes. In fact, Charlie was telling me she was going to have a music section. He told her about your music store and she decided against it. Didn't want to interfere with your business."

I smile. "Really?"

"Oh, Carlisle, I hope she will be all right." Mom yawns.

"Look, you two should go home. Between Rose and me, you have to be exhausted." I shift again.

Dad gently pats my leg. "I think you're the one that needs the rest, Edward. We'll stay a little longer." He gets up. "I'm going to check the front desk about Bella. Okay?"

I feel relief. "Thanks, Dad. I really want to know about her."

Dad walks out of the room while my mother stares at me. "I really don't want to leave you." She begins to cry. "I was so scared, Edward."

I reach out for her. "Mom, I'm okay."

"Well, I didn't know that. And now, I feel for Charlie. Bella is his only child," she sniffs.

On cue, Dad walks in with Chief Swan by his side. He's still in uniform with a somber look on his worn face.

Mom gets up and hugs him. "Has there been any word, Charlie?"

His voice cracks, "No Esme, not yet. She's still in surgery."

Mom pats his arm. "I'm so sorry. If there is anything we can do?"

He sighs. "Thank you." Then, he looks at me. "How are you doing, Edward?"

"A little bruised and beaten. I'm sorry about Bella." I can barely say her name.

He approaches me at the foot of the bed. "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions about the accident?"

"Sure."

"Do you know what happened?" Charlie pensively asks.

"Bella was driving next to me on my right. She saw this other car coming and tried to warn me. By the time I turned my head to the left, he hit me and I went into Bella's truck. We skidded down the road until we hit the bridge and her truck went over the embankment. After that, Chief, I went blank."

"That's what Carlisle relayed to me. Once the driver hit you, he veered left and two other cars plowed into him." He shakes his head. "Well, you get some rest."

"You'll let us know about Bella, Chief?" I sincerely ask.

"I'll leave word at the desk that once she can have visitors, you can see her," he offers.

"Thank you. I'd like that. She saved my life and I want to thank her."

He sadly smiles. "That's Bella, always being thoughtful of others."


	2. Chapter 2

Love In A Bubble Chapter 2

 **EPOV**

The Chief and I stare at the overhead TV without really watching. I side-glance in his direction, as he sits to my right in a beige padded chair with his feet on a stool. His Forks Police jacket hangs over the back. He crosses his arms and sighs, then confesses, "You know, in all my forty-six years, I've enjoyed watching baseball. This is the first game I don't give a rat's ass about."

I grin. "Guess we're in the same mindset, Chief. I can't seem to concentrate."

He gets up and paces in front of my bed. "I just don't know what's taking so long. She's been in surgery for hours."

"Dad had mentioned earlier that there was some internal bleeding. I'm sure they will thoroughly explore any and all obstructions," I answer.

"Bella's a strong girl for a petite person. She's all of five-foot-two," He chuckles. "And unfortunately, she inherited my stubbornness. She's every bit a fighter."

"Then, concentrate on that. This is a walk in the park for her." I smile, trying to believe my own bullshit.

Silence.

"Tell me about her," I quietly request.

He turns the chair to face my direction and sits with his elbows on his knees. "Bella's mother and I were divorced when she was ten; not a conventional parting. Renee hated Forks, 'the one-horse-town' she called it. Finally, when Bella was two, she said she was taking Bella and moving to San Francisco. That lasted all of two years. She came back to Forks to live with her mother." He shakes his head and groans. "Bella was only four and already so grown up. She understood about paying bills. _"If you don't pay them on time, the electricity and water get shut off."_

I nod. "I take it Renee wasn't great with responsibility?"

He chuckles. "Renee was the creative type. She went from one thing to the next and didn't go by rules and regulations. She'd follow a recipe, give up halfway and wing it." He tilts his head. "We ate at the diner a lot."

We laugh.

His face falls. "Bella was barely five when Renee took off. No word. Nothing. She took everything she owned and left."

"Didn't even say, 'goodbye.'"

I stare at him.

"Bella was heartbroken. Marie, her grandmother, did everything to help Bella get through it all. But how do you explain to a five-year-old that her mother didn't care about anyone but herself? She cried herself to sleep every night."

"What about you, Chief?" I ask.

"I waited the necessary time and legally got my divorce on grounds of desertion. The court awarded me full custody of Bella, but Marie was her caretaker. She was a great nurturer. I was lucky to have her, and we had a great arrangement until Marie's sister became ill and needed her help. She moved to Tallahassee and took Bella with her."

I nod. "You couldn't take care of her alone."

"I didn't trust anyone to watch her while I was at work. Every three months, I went to Florida for a long weekend. We talked every night whether I was home or at the station," he explains. "I didn't want her to feel I was leaving her, too."

I rub my neck. "That's a tough situation."

"Bella, finally came to live with me her junior year of high school. Marie had passed away in her sleep," he sadly conveys. "Bella showed up right after you went away to college."

I realize. "Ah, that's why we never met."

"So, what about you, Edward?" he asks.

"I went to UW for two years. You know that from Mom and Dad. I transferred to Juilliard when I figured out I wanted to go the music route. After I had graduated, I stayed in New York for a year and played small clubs with a friend. Wasn't me. I missed my family and Mom's cooking. So, I moved to Seattle thinking I could commute. Somehow, I needed to come home, Chief. I was just drawn back to Forks for some reason." I shrug. "You remember Jasper Whitlock?"

"Weren't you two thick as thieves in high school? Always had a guitar around his neck?" the Chief huffs.

"Yeah, he went to New York with me."

"Juilliard?" he questions with surprise.

I nod.

"Well, I'll be …" he trails off and chuckles, "Can't judge a book by its cover."

"Yeah, Jazz is a pretty decent musician. He plays every instrument," I boast.

"I'll be," he murmurs. "I caught him smoking on the pitcher's mound one night, drunk as a skunk. Drove him home and read him the riot act."

"I know, he told me. You scared the piss right out of him."

He laughs. "That boy stunk up my squad car."

I laugh.

"Yeah, Jasper and his girlfriend, Alice Brandon, are moving back here in a few weeks."

"I'm going to have to contend with the two of you, again?" He smirks.

"We have grown up, Chief. Jasper's my partner in the store. Other than selling musical instruments, CDs, and DVDs, we plan on teaching guitar and piano lessons. Maybe play in a few shows here and around town."

I look at the clock as another hour passes and still no word.

"Bella will like that. She always wears those earbuds listening to something."

"Tell me more about her," I plead.

He becomes thoughtful. "She loves to read and spends hours with her head in a book. She's not into the fru-fru, love novels, either. She likes a good mystery whodunit. She has a degree in literature with a minor in business. The idea of a bookstore makes sense for her while she writes her great American novel."

"Bella wants to be a writer?" I ask.

"Is a writer. She has a series of children's books that were published in her junior year. One of her professors at UW took an interest and helped her."

"That's pretty amazing." I lean forward. "What else does she like to do?"

"Well, you talk about your mom's cooking; Bella could give her a run for her money. Marie taught her the run of the kitchen. When she came home, she cooked dinner every night and never complained about it. I had some issues with high blood pressure and she made me dishes that tasted amazing. My diner days were over. She became my caretaker. Bella would set her cell on a schedule for my pills. She either gave them to me or called me to take them."

"Did she date a lot in high school?"

He laughs. "Half the boys were afraid of me. Who would date the daughter of the Chief?"

"You carried a big rifle?" I kid.

He pats his chest. "More like a Glock 22."

I swallow. "I see that could be quite intimidating."

"Bella has always had a good head on her shoulders. She flatly told me to behave myself when she went out on a date. I'd flash my holster and she'd flash me a death stare. We finally came to a compromise."

I shyly ask, "Is she dating anyone now?"

He examines my face and frowns. "No."

He quickly turns the tables. "Are you?"

I frown. "No."

He smiles. "Good."

I smile. "Before the accident happened, I saw Bella to my right. She's a beautiful girl, Chief."

"Yes, she is. Her mother was breathtakingly beautiful on the outside, but Bella has it inside and out," he says with great pride and sighs.

"I still see her truck hitting the railing and going over the embankment. I feel very responsible," I confess.

The Chief scolds me, ""Don't think that way, Edward. This was not your fault. That drunken asshole put you and Bella in here." He huffs, "I wish we'd hear something." He stands, looks at his watch and heads for the door. "Be right back."

I lean my head back on the pillows. Well, I feel like the Chief gave me the go-ahead to date his daughter. We're just going to have to get to know one another.

The Chief hastily walks back into the room with Bella's surgeon. The doctor reaches for my hand and we shake.

He introduces himself, "I'm Dr. Robert Rennella, Bella's surgeon, Edward."

I shake his hand and ask, "Dr. Rennella, how is she?"

"Well, as I was telling Charlie, Bella had some bleeding and swelling in the back of her head. We needed to explore each section carefully, making sure we stopped any intrusion.

When the brain swells because of such trauma, the fluid pushes up against the skull. We're uncomfortable that it is pushing down on the brain stem. It can cause damage to the Reticular Activating System, RAS, a part of the brain that's responsible for arousal and awareness. Her blood pressure was rather high and we needed to stabilize it before proceeding with surgery."

"Then, it was stop and go?" I ask.

He answers, "Yes, that's why we were delayed." He looks at the Chief. "We took all precautions, Charlie. Now, we have to wait this out. There was a lot of swelling and I can truly ascertain that this is the cause of the coma. Once the swelling subsides, Bella will awaken. We found no tissue damage and her EEG was clear. So, it's a wait and see. She'll let us know."

The Chief asks, "Is she in any pain?"

"Well, that's the best part about a coma. She's nonreactive and won't feel any pain. This is a protective, involuntary response of the body to guard itself against any harm," he explains. "She may awaken and be quite unclear."

The Chief shows panic in his eyes. "Amnesia?"

"Again, it's possible while the swelling remains. Let's not cross that bridge until we get to it. Okay?" He reassures the Chief and pats his shoulder. "She'll be in recovery for another hour. For precautionary measures, I'm setting her up in ICU. She's breathing on her own, but we will monitor her brain movement and blood pressure."

"Will I be able to see her then?" he shakily asks.

"Charlie, once we get her in the room, you can visit. I'm a big believer in stimuli. So, you talk to her and she will hear on some level."

"Great. I would like it if Edward could see her as well." The Chief nods at me.

"I'll tell the nurse's station that only you and Edward can visit her."

"Thanks, Rob. I appreciate that."

Dr. Rennella smiles and exits my room.

The Chief turns to me. "You'll go up with me?"

"Sure, if you'll push my wheelchair." I smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Love in a Bubble

.

Chapter Three:

EPOV:

Forty-five minutes later, we get a message from one of my nurses that Bella is set up in her room. We are able to see her.

With the help of an aide along with the chief, they get me into a wheelchair.

The one flight up to ICU feels as though we're in slow motion. The chief moves at a snail-like pace. I don't say anything.

As we turn the corner to Bella's room, he hesitates and stops in front of the door. I look over and see him take in a large breath.

"My mouth's so dry, I can barely move my tongue," he barely whispers. "I've seen it all being a cop for over twenty-five years, but I'm afraid to see my own daughter."

"That's understandable."

"She's had her scrapes as a kid, but was always healthy. When she did get sick, she would keep busy so she didn't dwell and she could get back to normalcy."

"Would you like to wait a few more minutes, Chief?" I ask.

He stares off, shakes his head, opens the door and wheels me through.

We both stare at the small frame of Bella Swan. The girl in the truck barely looks the same to me. Her swollen face is dark with bruises and there are contusions around her eyes, cheeks, down her neck and lips. The hospital gown doesn't cover her scraped arms.

Her stillness muddles me. I can imagine what the chief thinks. Her small breaths are short and unseen. She doesn't blink her eyes. She's very still, in a semi-raised position with her head on a pillow. very still.

The chief moves me to the side of the bed, as he walks around to face her and places a hand over her cheek. A small cry escapes his lips as he strokes her hair saying her name.

There is a bandage at the base of her skull with her long hair to one side.

"Bella, Honey, I want to introduce you to someone. You know Doc Cullen and Esme. Well, this is their younger son, Edward. He was the one in the other car you tried to warn. He told me you saved his life, Bella. He's alive because of you. So, I want you to rest, wake up and meet him. He's the one with the music store two doors down from you."

A nurse enters and interrupts the chief's rantspeech.

She apologizes, "I'm sorry for barging in, but I need to take her vitals." She walks over to Bella. "It's very late." She points to me. "You need to go back to your room." She stares at the chief. "And you should go home and get some rest, Chief. You look exhausted. I promise to take very good care of her."

We didn't argue. The chief quickly maneuvers my chair out of the room.

Minutes later, I am back in bed with heavy eyelids and no resistance to sleep.

The chief exits my room and I float into dreamland on a sea of questions. Did she have a lot of pain or was she unconscious through the accident?

I recall her wearing her seatbelt, but I wonder if she was thrown from her cab. There are so many bruises.

Did she hit her head?

I start to toss and turn, no position is comfortable. I open my eyes to the semi-dark. My door is slightly ajar, but it slowly creaks open to a dust broom. I see a young guy sweeping the floor with long turning movements. When he finally steps into the room, our eyes meet.

"Hey," he says. "Did I wake you?"

I shake my head and mutter, 'no'.

"Sorry, man, I have to do a quick sweep of your floor, then I'm out of here," he whispers.

"Aw, hey, maybe you can help me," I deviously prod. "My girlfriend's in ICU and I want to go see her."

"Man, they won't let you in her room," he warns.

I smile. "Not if they don't see me. Look, we were in this car accident. I can't sleep. I just want to be near her." I pause. "Can you help me, please?"

His face grows a boisterous smile. "I suppose, if no one sees you." His face explodes with joy. "Sure."

Darren is seventeen and quite the stealth ninja. He sneaks me into Bella's room without a soul aware of our presence.

"Man, she got beat up," he says.

"I know."

"Well, I'll get out of here so I don't wake her," he says apologetically.

"No, you won't. She's in a coma, Darren."

"Wow, I'm sorry, man. That must be awful for you."

I feel bad for lying. "Look, come by my room tomorrow and I'll compensate you for your help."

He shakes his hands. "No, no, man, I don't need anything. I'm glad to do it."

I smile. "Well, I appreciate you getting me in here."

"You spend time with your old lady." He thinks. "Hey, I can check back after my shift and bring you back to our room if you want."

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Okay, I'll see you later." And with that, Darren exits.

I wheel myself closer to Bella's bed and scan her from head to toe. The chief is right. She's a little bit of a thing. Certainly not tall, but slim with nice curves. My eyes linger over her breasts and my face reddens. What kind of a perv am I to stare at her perfect round handfuls?

I clear my throat, run a hand down the back of my head and look up at her face. "Hi, Bella, it's Edward. I was in your room earlier tonight with your dad. I'm the guy you tried to warn before the accident." I pause. "Um, Carlisle and Esme Cullen's son." I sigh. "I couldn't sleep. I'm one floor beneath you. Ah, I broke my leg in the accident. Actually, I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. You took the fall for me. I just hope you'll wake soon so I can thank you."

She draws me in with her serene, angelic face. I want to touch her. I raise my hand to the bed and inch toward her. When I cup my fingers over her hand, I feel this warmth splinter through my veins and up my arm. The reaction catches me off guard at first and I want to let go, but I can't.

I rub my thumb over her knuckles, around to her wrist and under her palm. I look at her, but there is no movement.

I chuckle, "I was hoping when I touched you, you'd open your eyes. Pretty lame on my part.

I just want to talk to you, hear your voice or maybe your laugh. A person's laugh can tell a lot about them. Yeah, I know that sounds crazy, but it's true. If you snort or have a high-pitched laugh, it reins in part of your personality. And I just keep going on like a nerdy tool. Sorry, I'm a little nervous. And I don't get nervous, Bella. I'm a pretty laid-back kind of guy."

"Darren, the night custodian, snuck me up to your room. So, no one knows I'm here."

I yawn. "Guess I'm feeling a little tired. And I didn't think this out very clearly." I laugh. "What if my nurse checks in on me and finds I'm gone. I don't think I could move this wheelchair very fast if someone were to come in here." I laugh again. "Ah, did you hear my laugh? Well, I hope you heard it."

Darren pokes his head around the door. "Hey, how's it going?"

"Oh hey, so glad you came back. I really didn't think this through. It could freak my nurse out with me being gone."

"Yeah man, I thought of that. That's why I came back. I can take you to your room if you want," he says.

"That would be great, thanks."

I feel awkward and don't know what to do in front of Darren. He thinks Bella is my girlfriend. I bring her hand to my lips and kiss her gently. "See you later, Baby."

I carefully place her hand back on the bed. Darren grabs the back of the chair and takes me out of the room.

BPOV

I feel as though I am in a bottle, and hearing from the inside in a bit of a blur. This glorious voice chatters on in manic nervousness. I want to smile, but my lips don't move. His hand wraps around mine and I feel his warmth. He laughs. I want to hear it … again. Then, he kisses my hand and I tingle all over.

I hope he comes back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

 **EPOV**

My running mind isn't shutting off as I make it into bed without anyone seeing me.

I can still see Bella's frail body, beaten and bruised. Then, I see her beautiful face before the accident. Her glowing smile and her hair blowing around her neck from the wind. But then, that frightening look of terror when she notices the oncoming car.

Sleep doesn't come easy and all too soon it's a new day.

I don't want to wait any longer to see her. I dress quickly and call a nurse for some assistance.

Once I'm mobile in a wheelchair, I make my way to the elevator up to Bella's room. Another nurse greets me as she brushes Bella's long hair, and allows me entrance since the chief gave his permission.

She's a stout, little woman with gray hair up in a bun under her nurse's cap. She watched me carefully as I settle myself next to the bed and search Bella's face. "Hey, Bella, it's Edward. I'm back. I couldn't wait to see you this morning. I hope you don't mind that."

 **BPOV**

That melodic voice rings clear, I smile inside, and a warmth washes over me.

 **EPOV**

My stomach loudly growls, and the nurse frowns. "Edward, did you have breakfast this morning?"

I confess, "No."

She stops brushing Bella's hair and points it at me. "Now, listen here, Edward, you can't be skipping your most important meal of the day."

I quietly agree.

"I'm going to go down, get your tray, and you are going to eat it all. You hear?" she admonishes.

She exits the room, and I grab Bella's small hand in mine. "I couldn't wait to see you again, Bella. I have so many questions about the accident."

 **BPOV**

Hmm, the accident. That frightened man had no control with his eyes wide and brows almost to his hairline, he crosses over the median strip and plows into me dragging Edward's car.

I couldn't breathe from the fear.

"Were you aware the whole time you were hit?" Edward asks.

"Oh yeah, I was aware. My fear strangled me silent, and I watched as I was being dragged along the highway. That horrible screeching sound of metal scraping along the road tore through my ears."

 **EPOV**

"When I saw your truck go over the embankment, I lost consciousness," I say.

 **BPOV**

"As I hit the railing and overturned, I was snatched by an outer force that pulled me from my cab, yanked me through the prickly brush and deposited me on the rocky banks of the river. I felt myself lift upward, but your emerald eyes drew me back," I recall.

 **EPOV**

The nurse enters the room carrying a tray of food. "Now, you finish every bite, young man! She scolds.

I smile at her. "Yes, ma'am, I will, thank you."

She pats my shoulder and quickly leaves the room.

I prepare my coffee with sugar and milk, take a sip and hum. "Bella, do you drink coffee or tea?"

 **BPOV**

"I'm a tea girl. Decaf. I get too jittery," I automatically think.

 **EPOV**

"I usually don't have the time for breakfast, but I would love a leisurely breakfast with you. I have a small terrace overlooking a duck pond." I take a bite of the buttered toast and scoop a mound of eggs into my mouth. "This isn't bad for hospital food." I chew, then swallow. "Your dad told me that you like to cook. I grew up tagging along with my mom to the grocery store and cooking everything from fried chicken to fricassee. When you finally get out of here, maybe we could cook … together."

I finish eating, clear my throat, putting my tray on the table and holding her hand.

 **BPOV**

The warmth of his hand relaxes me as though a tiny ball of light travels through my veins up my arm and to my soul. "You tug at my heart. I want to know more about you as a boy. 

**EPOV**

I stroke her fingers with the tips of mine. Funny, I can see goosebumps rise on her skin.

"Are you cold?"

 **BPOV**

"I can't be cold when I'm burning up.

 **EPOV**

"When I was young, I always had goosebumps. I was a skinny little kid and the cold would go right through me."

 **BPOV**

"Me, too."

 **EPOV**

"I can't explain this pull I have towards you, Bella, I don't want to leave your side. If I could get dragged into your head, I would go."

 **BPOV**

"You don't have to explain, Edward, I know what you are feeling."

 **EPOV**

I look down. "I feel responsible for you being here in a coma."

 **BPOV**

"No, Edward, it wasn't your fault."

 **EPOV**

"I wish you would open your eyes. I want to see that radiant smile again. I have only seen it once and crave it; I can't grasp the intensity of my desires."

 **BPOV**

"I want so desperately to wake up, but I'm lost in this cloud of white. You touch me, and I want to hold you tight, but my life force is absent."

My heart rate races and it's hard for me to breathe.

 **EPOV**

Bella remains comatose, but her breathing quickens.

I buzz the nurse, and she rushes in, grabs the oxygen mask and places it over Bella's nose. She leans over and whispers into her ear smoothing her hair.

Within minutes, her breathing calms.

The chief enters the room, stopping short and staring at the oxygen mask. "Dear God, what happened, Edward?"

"I don't know. One moment she was fine and the next she was gasping for breath."

The nurse removes the mask. "Hyperventilation is common in comatose patients."

The chief asks, "What caused that?"

"She could have been startled," she answers.

I interject, "By what? Isn't she in a deep sleep?"

"It could be anything." She places the mask on the side of the bed. "A nightmare. A sound. You could have said something that triggered a response."

"She really _can_ hear me?" I ask.

"Yes, there have been studies that show comatose patients can hear. That's why we encourage communication. Let them hear your voice, get them into a conversation and that may induce a wake-up call."

The chief shakes his head. "Then, we need to talk to her."

"I've been doing that since I entered the room." I shrug. "About cooking."

"Oh, that's good. She loves to cook." He becomes enthusiastic. "We need to talk about the things she likes."

"By the way, Chief, does Bella drink coffee or tea?"

He smiles. "She's a tea drinker; decaf. Bella can't handle too much caffeine. She gets jittery. Besides, her mother was a coffee drinker. That woman would put on a pot early in the morning and go through three of them throughout the day."

I chuckle, "She must have been hyper."

"Oh, she was full of energy." He mumbles, "All the wrong kind."

I nod. "I see."

"Bella only looks like her with brown eyes. Renee was a beauty with dark hair and pale, blue eyes," he barely whispers.

I quietly say, "Seems as though Bella is more like you."

 **BPOV**

"I'm like my father. He's strong and loyal and stable."

Dad sighs. "She's her own person." He grins. "And stubborn as the day is long."

"Hey, I'm not stubborn."

 **EPOV**

I smile. "Yeah?"

The Chief remembers, "When she was three she wanted to walk to the store around the corner by herself. I had told her, 'no' and she sat on the front stoop staring down the street."

 **BPOV**

"And I waited for him to go into the house." I giggle in my head. "Then, I walked to the store."

 **EPOV**

"So, she sat there and wallowed?" I ask.

The Chief protests, "Hell, no, she got up and walked to the store. I kept an eye on her without her seeing me. Then, she sat back on the steps looking like the cat that ate the canary."

 **BPOV**

"Oh my God, you knew?"

 **EPOV**

"And you never told her?"

The chief shakes his head, smiling. "No, she was so proud of herself. I couldn't take that away from her."

 **BPOV**

"Oh, Dad, I love you."

 **EPOV**

His voice cracks, "I just want her back."

 **BPOV**

"I'm coming, Daddy, just a little longer to heal."

 **EPOV**

I pat his shoulder. "She'll wake up soon, Chief."

"I hate to be selfish, but she's all I have. She's the best of me," he exhausts.

 **BPOV**

I try to reach and strain every ounce of my energy.

 **EPOV**

I glance down at Bella's hand, and her pinky finger twitched. "Chief, look." I stare at her hand.

The chief watches as Bella's fingers slightly move. "Did she?"

I nod in disbelief. "I think so. I'm not sure."

Her hand scoots towards mine. My eyes widen, and I cover hers in mine, "She is moving. I can feel her touch."

The chief stands and runs out the door, returning with the nurse.

The nurse stares at Bella. I remove my hand and place it in hers. Then, she smiles. "Yes, there is some movement." She broadly smiles at Bella. "Looks like your Sleeping Beauty is starting to stir. Let me get a call into the doctor."

She exits and the Chief and I shout out in joy.

 **BPOV**

"My boys cheered. Hmm, my boys."


	5. Chapter 5

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

 **Chapter five:**

 **BPOV:**

My doctor calmly orders Dad and Edward out of the room. He conducts a thorough examination, and when he flicks a flash of light in my eyes, I can see a difference. "Well, Isabella, I'd say you are coming back to us."

 **EPOV**

The nurse pokes her head out from the door and asks us to come back into the room. He doesn't waste any time. "Well, Doc?"

Dr. Rennella grins. "She's in the beginning stages of awakening. Her eyes did react to light, but there were no responses to other physical stimuli. She may have had a twitch in her hand as a neurological reaction, but there were none in my findings."

The chief continues, "But she is coming out of this?"

"We did ascertain that there was no brain damage read from any of the EEGs. I can't give you an exact time when she'll open her eyes and speak. Every individual responds differently and we will continue to keep a watchful eye on her. Right now, she is elevating. So, simply talk with her about nothing stressful, tell her about your day, talk about the weather or Aunt Sally's begonias. When she does awaken, as I said before, she may be disoriented with unclear vision. We won't know until Isabella is fully aware."

The chief shakes his hand. "Thank you, Dr. Renella."

"Chief, we want to see her awake just as much as you do." He smiles and turns to the nurse. "Any change, call me." He turns back to us. "I still want to keep her in ICU for precautionary measures."

 **EPOV**

For the next few days, we witness more hand movements. My anxiety over her waking up and not being with her has me jittery. The Chief arranges for me to stay in her room without any interference from the doctor. I think he believes I am the prince that will awaken his princess. As corny as that sounds, I want it to be me.

My parents and Emmett visit often, spending time with me and going down memory lane with Bella.

This morning, Mom brings me freshly made blueberry muffins. As I stuff my face, I watch Bella breathe in deeply. My mom smiles and places a muffin under Bella's nose.

"I was hoping this would get a reaction from her," she says.

I frown. "Why?"

"Charlie told me how Bella would bake with her grandmother all the time, and this was one of her favorite recipes. She used to brew herself a huge mug of decaf tea, with sugar and milk and dissect a muffin in minutes." She giggles. "She would sometimes eat three in one sitting."

I still frown. "And you brought these why?"

"Well, if the doctor said talking or sound was a stimulus, why not smell? The muffins are a wonderful memory for Bella."

I look at my mother in amazement. "Leave it to you to think of that."

"The next time Charlie is here ask him about what kind of music Bella likes. That might be helpful, too. Maybe, you could play for her, Edward."

"If you don't mind, would you pick up my guitar and bring it here?" I ask.

She smiles again.

 **BPOV**

Oh God, those muffins smell like heaven. Wow, I can smell. You're right, Esme, they are my favorite. I could go for one or two or three right now. Real food.

 **EPOV**

It's late at night, and I can barely hear another patient's monitor from the hallway. The room is dimly lit by the streetlights peering in from the half-closed blinds. The door is ajar, and Bella and I are alone.

I turn on my side wishing I was next to her. "You seem so far away," I mumble.

I search her still face and roam her body. I have got to be more than a foot taller than her. She'll fit right under my arm.

The door slowly opens, and Darren peeks his head in and quietly greets, "Hey, Edward."

I sit up and smile. "Hi, Darren. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I went to your old room because I wanted to thank you for the money and the nurse on duty told me you were up here. So, how's Bella doing?"

"You know her?"

"I didn't recognize her the other night because of all the bruises, and then I heard the nurse mention her name. A few years back, I used to deliver the newspaper to the Chief's house. She was on the front porch one morning, reading a book. She had just moved here from Phoenix, and I thought she was the prettiest girl I had ever seen. I was all of eleven or twelve."

I smile. "Yeah, that's about the time we notice females."

I chuckle. "Well, I noticed her, and wanted her attention, so I asked her about her book. We got to talking, and I admitted I had a hard time reading. When she asked me why, I told her that no one ever cared enough to teach me. She got all red-faced and said whenever I had some time she would help me. And she did."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah, she's cool like that. So, I, ah, read in the paper that a drunk driver did all of this," he says.

I explain, "Bella was driving next to me, trying to warn me about the oncoming car. It was too late for me to do anything. He hit me so hard, my car went into Bella's truck and dragged us down the highway until we came to the bridge. After that, I don't recall what happened, but she saved my life."

"Wow, she sacrificed herself for you. That's loving you, Dude."

Now, I come clean. "Ahh, I wasn't honest about dating Bella, Darren. I just needed to see her." I pause. "You know, with all that happened."

"No, no, I get it. It's cool. I'd want to date her, though. She's hot." He smiles. "But I got to get back to work."

"Thanks for stopping by, Darren."

"Naw, thank you, I appreciate the cash. I needed strings for my guitar."

"Oh, what kind?"

"It's a cheapo acoustic I bought at Walmart."

"Well, if you ever want to try out a Gibson, come visit my shop. We'll be opening in a couple of weeks."

He nods his head up and down. "Sweet. Yeah, I'll do that."

"It's in the new strip mall."

"I know. Are you going to give lessons, too?" he asks with wide eyes.

"Yeah, my partner and I will give private music lessons."

"Cool. Well, I have to go. See you soon."

"Okay, Darren."

The door closes, and I lean my head back on my pillow.

 **BPOV**

Aw, my little Darren.

 **EPOV**

The next day I get the surprise of my life when Jasper strolls into the room with Alice.

They drop their guitar cases and bags on the floor, and both hop into bed with me, hugging me tightly.

Jasper complains, "Man, we have a shop to open, you can't vacation now."

We laugh and catch ourselves.

"Is she coming around at all?" Alice says while jumping off the bed and standing near Bella. "She's a beauty." She turns to me and taunts, "Sleeping in the same room, Edward?"

"She saved my life, Ali," I sincerely proclaim. "But she's starting to come out of it. The doctor feels talking to her is good."

Jasper sits up. "Why not sing to her, Edward?" He chuckles, "Then, you could awaken Sleeping Beauty."

Alice slyly baits me, "Maybe you should kiss her?"

And I surprise her. "I'd rather she be awake for that."

She bites her lip. "Ooooooo."

 **BPOV**

I agree. I want to be awake for that.

 **EPOV**

"My mom is bringing me my guitar."

"So, let's play her a song and you can use my guitar," Alice chants.

Jasper takes both instruments out and hands me one. He begins to strum.

I glare at him. Really?"

"Hey, what can it hurt?" He shrugs.

We sing her something appropriate …

 _Open Your Eyes by Snow Patrol_

 **BPOV**

I love this song. It's perfect.

 **EPOV**

"I swear I see her fingers move."

Alice smiles. "I think she moved, too, Edward. I think the four of us will be very close."

"I hope so, Ali. It would give a reason for all of this."

With all their traveling, I send them to my house to rest. Mom stops by and brings me my guitar. The Chief couldn't stay very long, and we didn't discuss Bella's favorite kind of music so, I chose something called _Come to me by The Goo Goo Dolls_. I hope it will fit us and wait for late night to sing to my sleeping angel.

 _I'll be kind, if you'll be faithful_

 _You be sweet and I'll be grateful_

 _Cover me with kisses dear_

 _Lighten up the atmosphere_

 _Keep me warm inside our bed_

 _I got dreams of you all through my head_

 _Fortune teller said I'd be free_

 _And that's the day you came to me_

 _Came to me_

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _Can you feel my heart again_

 _I'll take you back where you belong_

 _And this will be our favorite song_

 _Come to me with secrets bare_

 _I'll love you more so don't be scared_

 _And when we're old and near the end_

 _We'll go home and start again_

 _I caught you burnin' photographs_

 _Like that could save you from your past_

 _History is like gravity_

 _It holds you down away from me_

 _You and me, we've both got sins_

 _And I don't care about where you've been_

 _Don't be sad and don't explain_

 _This is where we start again_

 _Start again_

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _Can you feel my heart again_

 _I'll take you back where you belong_

 _And this will be our favorite song_

 _Come to me with secrets bare_

 _I'll love you more so don't be scared_

 _And when we're old and near the end_

 _We'll go home and start again_

 _Start again_

 _Today's the day I'll make you mine_

 _So get me to the church on time_

 _Take my hand in this empty room_

 _You're my girl, and I'm your groom_

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _This is where we start again,_

 _Again_

 _Come to me my sweetest friend_

 _Can you feel my heart again_

 _I'll take you back where you belong_

 _And this will be our favorite song_

 _Come to me with secrets bare_

 _I'll love you more so don't be scared_

 _When we're old and near the end_

 _We'll go home and start again_

 _Start again_

 **BPOV**

I love the _Goo Goo Dolls_. This will be our favorite song.

 **EPOV**

I finish the song and lean my head on my guitar.

A few minutes later when I look up, I have two, beautiful brown eyes staring at me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

 **Chapter six:**

 **BPOV**

His eyes are so green.

 **EPOV**

Her eyes are open.

 **BPOV**

He looks so shocked.

 **EPOV**

Hereyes are open.

 **BPOV**

I can't seem to talk, but I smile.

 **EPOV**

I smile at her. "You're smiling."

 **BPOV**

I look around.

 **EPOV**

I quietly explain, "You're in the hospital, and as much as I'd like to keep you all to myself, I need to ring for the nurse and call your dad."

She grabs my wrist and mouths, "Edward?"

I nod. "Yes."

She mouths again, "Give me a moment."

She reaches out, and I wrap my hand around hers. Her other hand smooths over my knuckles and I get chills. I watch her run her fingers over my palm, around my wrist and forearm. I relish her touch, so light, so caring. She entwines her fingers between mine and examines our grip. She guides my hand to her lips, slowly kissing each knuckle with her eyes on mine. I think my mouth drops to my chest, and she smiles. She quietly clears her throat and says, "Thank you."

I don't break our connection sitting closer and doing the same. Her smile blinds me. "No, I thank you. You saved my life."

She smiles and rasps, "For me."

I shake my head to the reality. I then show her the control button. "I need to call the nurse."

She nods.

 **BPOV**

I don't know the force that takes me by surprise, but I act on impulse. I explore Edward's large hand, with his long tapered fingers and solid palm that covers mine with comforting warmth, bringing me back to a safe place.

The nurse rushes into the room, leans down and looks into my eyes. She gives me the biggest grin and hugs me. "Darlin', I've been waiting for you to arrive." Tears form at the corner of her eyes. "I can't wait for Charlie to get here."

Edward interrupts, "I was texting him."

She shrugs and sasses, "Oh Edward, I already told him his baby girl is awake. That man will probably, for the first time in his career, put his sirens and lights on and speed here barely touching the road." She laughs. "Now, we are waiting on Dr. Rinnella. That man gets emotional."

 **CHPOV**

I'm in pretty good shape, despite my eating habits, but I couldn't breathe.

Bella's awake.

I inform my deputies, and I have no need to explain the rest.

I get in my car, take a deep breath, put on my lights and siren on, and fly low and fast to the hospital.

Within minutes, I'm in the elevator running to her room. I hesitate at the nurse's station realizing tears are falling down my face. I wipe my eyes, straighten my back, walk to her door and open it.

Edward wheels his chair to the other side of the bed, and I see my little girl with a smile on her face and her beautiful brown eyes staring at me. She quietly says, "Daddy."

I leap to her side and hold her tightly. "Oh Bells, my little girl, I'm so glad you're awake."

I don't care that I'm a blubbering idiot. My daughter is awake, and she will be fine, and I will dance at her wedding.

"How do you feel?" I ask.

"Like I just woke up. My throat is a little raspy." She touches the bandage on her scalp. "This itches. Otherwise, I feel okay."

Dr. Rinnella rushes into the room and smiles at Bella. "Well, it's nice to see you, Isabella. I'm Dr. Rinella."

"It's nice to see you, too." She smiles.

That's my girl.

"I hate to push all of you out, but I'd like to examine my star patient," he orders. "Why don't you both go to the cafeteria and get a coffee? I need some time. I'll have the nurse come get you."

She opens the door, and I wheel Edward to the cafeteria.

 **EPOV**

As starving men, we purchase massive helpings of fried chicken, meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, carrots, and biscuits. I feel as though I haven't eaten in days. Once we inhale our first plate, we go for seconds and then slow down our frenzy. We have plenty of time to eat everything on the menu.

The chief clears his throat, wipes his mouth with a napkin and asks, "What did she say when she first awoke?"

I don't tell him of our intimate moment. "She acclimated herself to being awake, then she thanked me." I snort. "The girl saves my life, and _she_ thanks me."

He smiles. "That's Bella. Oh, don't get me wrong, she has a stubborn streak and is headstrong. And when she runs full speed with blinders on, you can't change her mind."

"Yeah, I get a feeling she is her own person."

He smiles. "Very much."

"Chief, she's in me, I feel her."

"Maybe this is guilt?"

I shake my head. "No, I used to laugh at my father. He always told me that when he first saw my mom, he fell in love. I didn't believe him." I laugh. "Because, that just doesn't happen." I nod.

"But it does. It really did."

The chief watches me through a fixed stare. He continues to eat, but he watches.

"I don't know, Chief. A few days ago, I was all consumed by my music, the store, and Jasper coming back home. Now it's all secondary."

He stops eating, places his utensils on the plate, entwines his fingers and rests his chin on his hands. "I've always liked you, Edward, but if you harm a hair on her head …"

"I'm going to see her through this. I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm _going_ to hold you to it, or I'll shoot you." He twitches his mustache and smiles.

"Did you see the apple pie?"

I react, "And they have ice cream."

Once we finish our meal … or meals, we drink coffee and tend to our pie alamode.

I push the plate away from me and groan. "I'm stuffed."

The nurse walks up to us. "Chief, Edward, you can come back up."

The chief quickly stands. "How is she, Mable?"

She smiles. "I'll let Dr. Rinnella tell you." She squeezes his hand. "But it's all good."

He blows out a long breath.

"She's a chip off the old block, Charlie, stop your worrying," she croons. "Now, go grab the elevator, I'll take Edward."

 **BPOV**

He pokes me.

He prods me.

I get flashes of light through my eyes. He removes the bandage on the back of my head twisting and turning my neck.

A few hmms and then a smile.

I raise an eyebrow. "Well?"

"We still need to run a few tests, but you're up."

I frown. "That's it?"

"For now. I do want you to take it easy. In a few days, we will get you mobile. Let's do some tests and see where we are. Okay?"

I shrug. "Okay."

"We'll keep you on a light liquid diet for tomorrow and add some thicker soups and puddings in the next few days."

Dad and Edward return.

"Oh good, Charlie, I'm glad you're back. I was telling Isabella we will be performing a few tests tomorrow and after that, we can access her mobility. I'm very confident about her physical progress being that she was comatose less than a week. It's a good sign."

Dr. Rinnella squeezes my hand. "I'll see you in the morning." He says his 'good nights' and leaves.

Edward wavers in and out in his chair. He catches himself, but I can see the exhaustion. "You need to get into bed."

He smiles. "I'm stuffed. Your dad and I ate like pigs tonight."

"Oh, really."

The chief clears his throat and throws me a dagger or two.

"Yeah, relief made us hungry. Don't be so hard on him, "I plead.

The nurse saunters in. "I'm glad you ate, Charlie. Now you need to go home and sleep. Your candle's at the end of its wick."

"Mable, I think you're right." He bends and kisses Bella on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, Bells."

"Good night, Dad. Get some rest."

"I think tonight I'll sleep like a baby." He smiles at her.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you, too." He turns to me and points. "Remember what I said."

I chuckle.

The chief leaves.

The nurse gives me a look. "Did Charlie give you _the talk_?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Love in a Bubble**

Edward and Bella are in a car accident that renders Bella into a coma. Edward visits her every day, talking to her about anything and everything. While Bella sleeps, she plays out all of Edward's conversations as though they were dates; both falling in love in a bubble.

 **Chapter seven:**

 **EPOV**

The next few days, Bella and I spend our time talking about everything. From books to music, our business goals, friends, family, and hopefully, us **.** Every time I start in, someone either comes into the room or calls.

Her appetite increases by each meal. Broths, protein drinks, and herbal tea don't suppress the hunger. So when Bella gets her first bowl of pudding, I watch her devour it, licking the spoon and the bowl clean.

It seems she's a chocoholic, and one serving isn't enough. "I really could eat another."

I reach over with a napkin and wipe the ring around her mouth, "That good, huh?"

"I'm starving. That was a kiddie portion," she complains and crosses her arms over her chest with as pouty smirk. "I'm usually not this whiny.

"You're not whiny. Your stomach is finally awake," I kid.

She rolls her eyes at me.

"Do you want to call the nurse and ask for something else?"

She sighs. "No, no, it's okay."

"I feel guilty eating my sandwich in front of you."

"It's a good thing I'm not a big fan of brown mustard because I would have tackled you a long time ago for that." She smiles.

"Maybe I would have let you."

She gets a spark in her eye. "Oh, yeah?"

I grin.

She hesitates. "Um, why didn't you go home yesterday?"

"What and leave all of this?"

She sighs. "Edward."

"I have a townhouse with steps. And even though Jasper and Alice are staying with me, I don't feel comfortable maneuvering myself around."

She tests me. "Well, I don't know, I thought you did quite well on your crutches."

"I was showing off."

She teases, "You just don't want to leave me."

And there is my opening. "Damn straight."

Her eyes widen.

"Bella, I …" I look down.

She softly says, "I know, Edward."

When I look into her eyes, she stares at me.

"I heard everything in my coma limbo. And my dad did a great job answering for me. The thing is, I felt you; your eyes on me, the kisses on my hand, your sweet breath when you would kiss my forehead but linger near my mouth. I would try to push forward to brush my lips across yours. And when you started wearing your cologne again, I would smell you before I heard you. I looked forward to your scent."

"I wasn't inappropriate with you." I admit, "The first night I did ogle your body. Hey, I'm a guy. But after our talks, well, my talks and your dad's replies, I saw more than a pretty girl."

She smiles.

"I told your dad that I was consumed by my music, the store, and Jasper coming back. But that all faded. The only thing that mattered to me was you getting out of that bed and living your life … with me in it."

She blushes. "I can't imagine you not being there."

I wheel closer to the bed and take her hand. "Without being too cheesy, may I kiss you?"

She released a breath. "Yes, but I'm going to taste like pudding."

"Did I mention I love pudding?"

I lean forward as Bella nears me. I place my hands over her jaw holding her carefully. She slides her hands over mine and closes her eyes. I tilt my head and lean in.

"Knock. Knock," Jasper sings.

Bella and I turn to see Jasper and Alice in the doorway smiling.

We laugh.

(to be continued …)


End file.
